


Dreaming of Death

by Kissing_Toast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Just a bit of verse that I wrote one night, Video now linked, sort of serial killer AU thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissing_Toast/pseuds/Kissing_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say. It's just a short poem that I wrote connected to a video that I made. The theme for both is a sort of AU thing of Dean dreaming of violence and death and how they could have been if they'd gone a bit more darkside.</p><p>(So, I've linked the vid from YT. Let me know if it's not working.)</p><p>Thanks for reading/watching :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Death

We are the hunters, we know no peace

And live by night, though fear increase

Of this dark hunger, to find a piece

Of normal life that shall not cease.

 

In dark and shadows where no one sees

We wrought a bloodlust that needs release.

A mother's death with vengeance appeased,

A father's teachings become evil needs.

 

Our pulse will quicken, our resolve will flee.

With fighting limbs, hardened heart still beats.

What we never had, we never will be;

All those good things long dead, deceased.

 

Video can be found here:

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zoe8oCHrGeo&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zoe8oCHrGeo&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
